Crimson Death
by D.K. Dracona
Summary: Can you change destiny? Can someone go from being destined to be a killer to being a healer? Harry tries to change who he was trained to be, but is that possible when even touching him is poison?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone.

I got this idea from reading Apothecarius Argentum :D I really like it. Anyway I have a lot of stories I'm writing. And I'm awful at updating so sorry if I don't update this very often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Basilisks taken from Apothecarius Aregentum. I wish I did then I would have more money now instead of being completely broke.

* * *

Prologue

Today was the worst day of his life. Vernon Dursley slammed his fist on his desk then breathed in deeply. He needed to calm down. Everything had been going fine until Petunia opened the door this morning to find her nephew on the front porch and things had been steadily getting worse from there.

He had left his home forcing a frantic wife off of him and telling her that he couldn't be late for work. His brown hair had been a mess and he had had to comb it out in the car before he entered the building.

He had started to calm down at work, (yelling at a few people always helped), when he got a call that made this day go from bad to horrific.

He had borrowed a lot of money from the Yakuza and English Mafia when he had started his business. It hadn't been easy at first but he had continued to borrow money whenever things got sticky. They had just called him with demands for the money back.

That hadn't been so bad really. He had been saving a small portion of money from the company for a while and stockpiling it for when this day came. So it's not like he was unprepared. Although he was a little short. The thing that worried him the most was the fact that there was a private war going on between them and some of their "competitors". It didn't look like things would get serious yet. Unless someone did something stupid, like kill someone they weren't suppose to, these things didn't usually escalate for a few years at least.

But Vernon wanted to be prepared for anything. He wasn't thought of as the most shrewd of men but he did know that he needed some kind of weapon.

He went back to pacing in his office. A weapon could be more then just useful for this situation. A sudden though stopped him in his tracks. He had heard a rumor about them once. After a moment a huge grin appeared on his face and his brown eyes held a vicious glint. Picking up his phone he made a few phone calls to some people who knew some people...

--------------

Vernon was standing outside of his car close to the London bridge, his eyes darting back and forth ears straining for any movement. They had said to be here by 11:00 P.M. But who knew how these people thought. It was 10:57 at the moment and Vernon was beginning to get nervous. A slight fog was gathering on the river behind him, although the coolness of the night was doing nothing to get rid of the sweat he was beginning to work up.

The people he was waiting for weren't exactly like normal people. They lived in their own world secluded from society so as not to become "tainted" by the "ease" of living out here. And they were definitely not people to be keep waiting. Which is why he was here early, unlike usual where he was either exactly on time or late to show how important he was.

He glanced at his watch again. 10:59. The sound of a car slowing down caused him to look up. A limo stopped in front of him, the window slowly going down.

"Do you have the package?" The man asked pulling down his sunglasses. Vernon nodded afraid to say anything and pointed to something in his car. The man nodded.

"And the payment?"

Vernon picked up the suitcase that was at his feet.

"Good." And the window was rolled back up.

The chauffeur got out and walked around the car. Taking the suitcase from Vernon's hands he set it on the ground. A few flicks to the locks and the suitcase was opened. There were rows and rows of pounds stacked together. A nod and then he closed the suitcase and turned back to the car to open the passenger door.

Out stepped the man from earlier in formal business attire and sunglasses. He motioned to Vernon to open the car door. Vernon hastily did as he was told and even took out the "package".

The "package" stretched and then curled back around his bottle sound asleep. The four month old baby hadn't had much sleep that day, not with his aunt Petunia yelling and his cousin pulling his hair whenever he got close enough. When Vernon announced that he had found a foster home for their nephew for the next ten years Petunia had burst into tears. She was so happy, she would not be stuck with raising the devil-child of her sister and _that_ man. Even if he would come back when he was 10 that meant she wouldn't have to see him for most of the time she was suppose to be "guarding" him.

The man stepped towards the "package" and nodded. The child was still young but the younger they were the better. It became harder to "train" them the older they were. Although he was surprised to see a scar on his forehead.

He nodded to his Chauffeur to take him and put him into the limo, then he turned to Vernon. "This will take a few years. The time line you gave us in shorter then normal but you shouldn't be able to tell any difference in him then other Basilisks when he's returned. I'll send you reports on his progress yearly. Goodbye Mr. Dursley. I will see you in ten years."

And then he was gone.

Vernon stood there for a moment a smile slowly curling his lips. Ten years from now he would own the perfect weapon it was expensive but it would be worth it. And maybe if he didn't need him anymore he could sell him to the highest bidder. Either way he would be set for life.

* * *

. prologue done. I wrote some of chapter one already and I should have it posted soon. Again this may be long in updating but I will try to keep up with this fic along with all my others.

Please Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back surprisingly I am writing this on the same day as the prologue. Go me!

The idea is just sticking and I can't get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much. Oh and I'm taking votes on the pairing. Usually I have an idea of what I want but this time I don't care. I would prefer a slash pairing but I wouldn't care if it wasn't or even if I leave it as a no pairing.

It's up to you so have fun with the suggestions. You can have one vote per chapter. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the idea of basilisks from Apothecarius Aregentum. TT

Okay on with the story.

P.S. I can't get the way Hagrid speaks correct so um. He speaks proper english. . 

Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day his weapon finally arrived. Vernon Dursley grinned in anticipation as he stood in the same place the child had departed from all those years ago. He was slightly larger the last time but what could he say business had been good and he had indulged, a lot. He had known he would have to have the child with him for the next few months because the strange school that his sister in law had gone to would most likely be checking up on them to make sure that he was doing well.

He wouldn't let it be known by anyone even those blasted anomalies that he had let the child be "trained". Things with the Mafia had changed little since then and seemed to be settling down finally. Both sides had manged to keep their cronies in check so the skirmish hadn't turned into a full scale war. For which he was grateful. He might be involved with them but that didn't mean he wanted to endanger his family for some stupid dispute.

A limo pulled up exactly on time just like last time. And again like last time the window rolled down and there was a man with sunglasses looking at him.

"Mr. Dursley. Do you have the payment?"

Vernon gestured to the briefcase beside him.

"Do you have the package?" Vernon asked looking through the window trying to see the weapon he had spent so much money on creating. The man nodded and rolled up his window.

The chauffeur went to open the door and Vernon felt a sense of deja vu run through him. Vernon opened the briefcase this time to show the cash inside. With a nod the man in sunglasses nodded then reached a hand into the limo and a small glove hand took his.

Out of the car stepped a ten year old boy. Rather small for his age and with blinding white hair. Vernon frowned slightly at this unexpected turn. Hadn't the boy had black hair when he had seen him last, ten years ago? He was also wearing all black.

Then man noticed Vernon's frown. "Is there a problem?" He asked his eyes narrowing slightly but not noticeably. At least Vernon didn't notice it.

"Why is his hair white?" He asked.

A small smirk appeared on the man's face. "Their hair turns whiter the more toxic they are. That is also the reason for the gloves. Be sure not to touch him. His skin is poisonous. You wouldn't want to be poisoned by your own nephew."

Vernon felt a shiver run up his spine but it wasn't out of fear. It was excitement.

"Welcome Home Harry." Vernon said reaching a hand out to the boy.

---------

Harry had been put in the cupboard under the stairs. He didn't mind to much. He rather liked small spaces. They were easily overlooked. It also meant he didn't have to guard as much space.

The reunion with his family hadn't been much. He had been warned not to touch anyone in the household. And then watched as his "uncle" told his aunt and cousin not to touch him either.

That had been a rather interesting talk. It seemed the youngest Dursley didn't want to not touch him. In fact he wanted to punch him. Harry could tell by the look in his eyes. He had stood by silently. He had been trained to hide in shadows and avoid attention but it seemed that you couldn't do that in a room of people who where looking at you in the first place.

He was put to work by his aunt almost as soon as he entered the house. He was charged with cleaning. He was careful to keep his gloves on at all times. He didn't want his "family" to get poisoned because of him.

The work wasn't hard, compared to what he had been doing. The months passed easily for Harry who despite what others might think actually enjoyed doing the gardening and helping out his aunt. The family wasn't mean to him. Vernon because he had spent to much money on him to harm him. And the others because he didn't complain about working. Dudley had been the hardest to win over but he found that Harry could do his homework and he wouldn't have to do anything.

Harry didn't mind the homework. It was simple enough. And he would try to get Dudley to stick around when he though he found something that might be required for him to learn. Especially since Dudley would be leaving primary school soon and Harry had overheard Vernon talking about trying to get him into a private school that he had gone to when he was younger.

Harry didn't want his cousin to be declined because of his grades. So Harry taught him as much as he could without seeming to impose. He had an incredible talent to teach and Dudley learned faster even though he wasn't doing his own homework.

Then came the day things changed.

"Harry go get the mail."

Harry stood up and bowed to the family then left to get the mail. He flip through it to make sure there were no poisons, he had caught a few attempts but nothing serious, most would only have made the family sick. These were usually sent during important times when Vernon would have to go to a social event or meeting. He had almost finished looking through the mail when he came upon a letter addressed to him.

Harry walked into the kitchen and handed his uncle the mail. He cleared his throat slightly to get their attention. "May I read this sir?" Harry asked holding up a letter addressed in green ink.

Vernon looked up and his jaw dropped. Petunia on the other had shrieked and grabbed the letter out of Harry's hand. She quickly opened it and scanned the contents. With a growl she ripped it.

Vernon looked at his wife wondering if she had snapped. Looking back at Harry he motioned him to leave the room. He also told Dudley to leave the room. This didn't turn out as well as he had hoped as his son yelled that he wanted to stay and then smacked his father with a stick, complementary of the private school that he had been accepted into. Vernon growled and grabbed Dudley physically throwing him out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Harry had to applaud him. He hadn't expected his uncle to be that strong.

Dudley rushed to the keyhole and put his ear to it. Even if he was forced out of the room he didn't want to miss this.

Harry stood quietly back. He had been told to leave. And he knew that this time it was a serious order. So he just stood there and watched Dudley readjust himself to get a better angle to hear at.

"How do they know where he sleeps?! They must be watching the house! Unnatural things." Petunia vented. Vernon was trying to calm his wife down. He had known that this would happen so had prepared himself. But he would put up a fight to keep the boy here. He was a valuable commodity and he was reluctant to let him go. He thought out a plan and told his wife.

He figured if the boy didn't get his letter then they wouldn't send another, but he wouldn't leave it to chance.

Vernon woke up early and got the mail that morning. Making sure only to touch the one sent to Harry he ordered him to check through the mail for poisons. This was a daily ritual that was to important to neglect just because of one letter.

He decided to try nailing in the mail slot to see if that would work. But it didn't. Petunia had been more and more scared as each passing day came and the letters appeared. And even though they had tried, many things including nailing off all the windows and doors except the kitchen window which they used to get their milk and eggs letters still came, through as many gaps as they could find. There were even letters in the eggs once, Petunia put them in the blender.

Petunia was slowly going insane and Vernon could feel himself catching it. This wasn't good. The day the letters came out of the chimney Vernon cracked. He told everyone to gather their things and that they were going on a trip.

The trip was punctuated by Dudley moaning in the background about all the shows he was missing. Harry was only vaguely curious as to who was trying to contact him. He hadn't been told of a situation like this while he was training and so he wasn't to sure what he was suppose to do. But from looking at his aunt and uncle this must not be "normal".

The places they stayed at during that week varied from motels to 5 star hotels, but somehow the letters followed wherever they went. Harry began to worry he had missed a poison to alter minds somewhere when his uncle announced that they would be staying on in a shack on a small island, if it could even be called that, during the middle of the storm that had been brewing all day.

Vernon and Petunia claimed the upstairs bedroom and Petunia, luckily had brought blankets for them to sleep on. The few they had found in the shack had been full of holes and seemed to be molding. Harry didn't doubt that they were. Dudley claimed the couch and Harry found himself looking for the driest bit of carpet he could.

Harry couldn't sleep. It was nearing midnight, he knew that not just because of Dudley's watch but also because his internal clock told him. He had been taught to tell the time early in his training. What was the use of being an assassin if you couldn't get your timing right. There were often times when the only opportunity was at a certain time which only lasted for seconds.

He sighed. He would be 11 in a few minutes. It wasn't momentous but it was his birthday. He wondered if he could do anything to make the day slightly more special then other days but he couldn't think of anything.

The seconds ticked by and Harry shifted again trying to get comfortable. 30 seconds left. The storm outside seemed to be getting stronger. He hoped that the shack didn't crash down on them.

15 seconds left.

Harry looked over at his cousin, who was obviously a deep sleeper. The noise outside the shack had gotten worse. It almost sounded like someone was pounding on the door.

10 seconds.

The pounding was getting worse.

7 seconds.

Harry looked towards the door slowly rolling onto his stomach.

4 seconds.

This didn't look encouraging. Uncle Vernon had specifically stated that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone unless he knew for sure that they were attacking the family.

2 seconds

Someone killed accidentally could start a war between rival families faster then...

BOOM!

"Where's the canon!" Dudley woke up yelling. It seemed the noise had finally gotten passed his ears.

In walked a giant. Harry glared at him.

The man was the most wild person he had ever seen with hair everywhere. His beard and hair covered most of his face. His eyes though looked unlike anything he had seen before. He was use to the calculating look of the teachers and even of his family who looked at him for his use. This man though seemed not to care about that and generally smiled at the two startled boys on the floor. The sounds of the storm became much louder now that the door had been knocked down.

The man looked at it sheepishly for a moment.

"Sorry." he said then put the door back up the sound of the storm receding with the added insulation.

He looked back and forth between the two boys then turned to Dudley.

"Hello Harry." he said, grabbing Dudley's hand in his. Dudley just sat there dumbstruck. "I haven't seen you since you were 4 months old. You've sure grown.

Vernon and Petunia came rushing down the stairs. It seemed the sound of the door being knocked down had also woken them up.

"What's going on here." Vernon yelled loudly. "Unhand my son!" He had pulled out the gun that he kept with him at all times and pointed it at giant.

The man was slightly confused but lets go of Dudley's hand and stepped back. "Ah... Sorry about that. I just haven't seen Harry in a long time and I just couldn't help saying hi to the little bugger." He said his eyes looking fondly over at Dudley.

The Dursley's were shocked. But it seemed that Dudley got over his shock first because a quiet voice piped out. "I'm Dudley."

The Giant looked even more confused. "If you're Dudley then where is Harry."

The Dursley's as one pointed to the white haired boy on the floor who was currently searching for his gloves.

"Harry?" He asked confused even more, why was his hair white? "Sorry about that, my name's Rubeus Hagrid..." Harry stopped listening to him there. The man had started to walk towards him his hand outstretched. He really needed to find his gloves before the man touched him. He began franticly searching the floor for his gloves. They couldn't have gone far he had just taken them off so he could get to sleep. The man had almost made it to him. Harry jumped out of his reach yelling, "Don't touch me!"

Hagrid paused, what happened? Why was he yelling? Don't touch him? Why not?

Harry spotted his gloves and darted to them. Quickly putting them on he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay Harry?"

Harry looked up and nodded. It looked like he didn't want to shake hands anymore for which he was grateful.

"Happy Birthday Harry. I've got something for you although I may have sat on it at one point." He said, his eyes lighting up in a smile again. Reaching into one of the many pockets on his jacket, he pulled out a crumpled box. He opened it to reveal a chocolate cake with green icing spelling out the words Happy Birthday Harry.

Harry took a small piece and chewed on it for a moment. No there was nothing poisonous in it for which he was grateful. He may be immune to poisons but that didn't mean that they didn't get him sick ever once in a while.

He cut the cake and put the pieces on some plates that Hagrid had brought with him then brought it to the rest of the family. Dudley was ecstatic they hadn't really gotten much to eat since they started driving. Vernon and Petunia just looked at the cake for a moment then turned back to Hagrid.

Vernon had put his gun away but his hand was still hovering over it. He knew why the giant was here and although he was reluctant to give up his little white haired weapon he also knew that he may not be able to stop it especially with this giant of a man who seemed to be here for just that.

The man had started cooking at the fireplace although Harry wasn't sure how he got the fire started in the first place. He cooked in silence and the Dursleys just watched him jumping at any unexpected move. Finally he was done and he brought over a platter of sausages. Harry again tasted them first before he handed them out to the family.

Vernon growled reluctantly but allowed his son to eat them knowing Harry wouldn't let them eat food that had any type of poison in it.

"Sit here Harry." Hagrid pointed to the floor in front of the sofa, which he had sat on causing the sofa to dip dangerously close to the floor. "Now I know you haven't been receiving your Hogwart's letter. You'll know what Hogwarts is of course." He said offhandedly.

Harry had never heard of such a thing so looked at his "uncle" questioningly. Was it common knowledge out in the normal world? He had been taught about the black market and the mafia and the underground and he didn't hear any mentions of it so it must be something legal at least. The look on his uncles and aunts faces said other wise though. His uncle was looking like he wanted to shoot this person while his aunt looked like she was going to scream.

Hagrid had stopped talking when he saw Harry's puzzled look.

"You haven't heard of Hogwarts?" He asked beginning to look angry.

"I'm sorry."

"I...I'm...? I didn't think you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts. But didn't you ever wonder where your parents learned it all?"

Harry was beginning to wonder. Was Hogwarts a school for basilisks? He didn't remember anyone ever mentioning it. Maybe they were trying to test him? If he played dumb he wouldn't give anything away...

"Learned what?"

"Learned what...? DURSLEY!!! Do you mean to tell me that this boy...this boy!" He said pointing at Harry. "doesn't know about...about ANYTHING?!"

Harry stayed quiet but his eyes watched the large man in case he made any moves that would mean he was going to harm the family. The man's anger filled the small shack causing Dudley to give a small squeak from where he was hiding behind Petunia, who was hiding behind Vernon.

He looked back at Harry. "You don't know _anything_? About _our_ world? _Your _world? Your _parents_ world?"

Harry was beginning to think that the man was talking about something other then _his_ world. So asked. "What world?"

Hagrid looked at Harry wildly. "But you must know about your mom and dad. I mean they're _famous_! Your _famous_!"

Harry just stared at him blankly.

Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. "Dumbledore told me there might be complications getting you but I didn't think it would be anything like this."

"Harry your a wi..."

Petunia's scream interrupted the giant before he could finish what he was about to say. "You have no right." She said after she screamed. "You have no right to tell him anything!"

Vernon sat there, thinking. Hagrid didn't really scar him. There were tons of bosses and even underlings that he had worked with that were scarier then him even when they were smiling. Sometimes especially when they were smiling. But to have his weapon learn about being a wizard? Well if he thought about it there were a lot of advantages to that. He would be able to sell him for more if he was able to do magic. And Harry would also become a much better bodyguard if he did have those powers.

His only problem was making it so that no one found out that Harry was a Basilisk and making sure that Harry became completely loyal to him only and the person he sold him to of course. The underground didn't just consist of humans there were a lot of wizards who were involved as well.

Vernon signaled slightly to Harry. Saying that he wanted to talk to him as soon as they could together. It was one of the few sighs that he actually knew. Harry nodded slightly in understanding. Hagrid was glaring at Petunia.

"You never told him. I know Dumbledore left you a letter. I was there when he left it. Arg..."

"STOP I FORBID YOU." Vernon yelled. But Hagrid just glared at him and turned back to Harry. Harry heard him mumble something like, "Go boil your heads." Then turned back to him.

"Harry your a wizard."

Silence filled the hut now as everyone took in what he had said. Harry was frozen in shock. Shaking himself out of it he whispered in a small voice. "I'm a what?"

"Your a wizard. And a damn good one at that. If the past is anything to go by."

The giant spent the rest of the night telling Harry all about the wizarding world and why he was famous. All about Voldemort and his reign. About Dumbledore and Hogwarts. And about his parents. Which he had never head about before. Harry fell asleep to Hagrid talking about all the magical creatures that existed in the magical worlds from dragons to veela to pixies.

The Dursleys listened attentively but they soon retired to there room. They may hate magic but that didn't mean they weren't interested in listening to the stories. Vernon also wanted to know what he may have to deal with. The storm raged on around the small hovel but it in never reached any in the hut. The fire seemed to be enough to keep out the winds, waves and rains swirling around them.

O.o I'm surprised I updated this so soon. This story is just to much fun to write. . I love the mafia and underground or at least the idea of it. I've watched to much GunGrave.

Anyway Please Review. Also if you have any ideas tell me. I appreciate any advice anyone gives.


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back!

It's been forever since I posted anything I figured I should post something to let you know I'm alive. For those of you reading my other stories I'm trying to get the next chapters out as quickly as possible.

Again sorry for taking so long to write this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the idea of Basilisks... yet. .

Chapter 2

Harry woke up early the next morning to be able to speak with Vernon to get his instructions. The shock of being a wizard had shaken him a little but he followed instructions. If Vernon said to refuse he would.

The conversation had been strange. Vernon had been fine with him going on two conditions. One that Harry contact him at the beginning of every month with reports of his progress. The second being that Harry had to train specifically for protection and attack.

Hagrid had woken up later that morning and after a quick meal of stale cake the two of them had set off.

Harry watched the crowd around them and was very grateful for the giant who walked in front of him because it made it so that he didn't have to accidentally bump into people. He may just be able to get through the day if this is what was going to happen.

When they walked into a shabby looking building Harry's hopes fell. The pub wasn't crowded but everyone had their eyes on the two of them. Harry suddenly remembered that he was famous in this world. And a fear gripped him unlike anything he had felt before.

If he wasn't careful everyone would want to touch him and his secret would get out.

The patrons didn't seem to notice him right away, Hagrid must come here often because everyone seemed to know him. The toothless bartender who was quite bald reached for a glass, saying "The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid said clamping his hand on Harry's back making him flinch away from the giant and his knees quiver with the impact.

"Good Lord. Is this...? Can it be...?" The bartender whispered. The pub was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Bless my soul, Harry Potter what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. Harry instinctively wrenched his hand away from the old man, causing the patrons to stare, surprised at his actions.

Hagrid was also looking at him strangely.

"Sorry I don't like being touched. I-I-I have germ-a-phobia." Harry said bowing slightly to the bartender. Trying to make up for the rude gesture.

"Um...Yes sorry Mr. Potter. I was just so exited." He smiled at Harry. "Welcome back Mr. Potter. Welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a scraping of chairs and Harry was surrounded by everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was introducing themselves. Pushing others out of their way to stand in front of him. Harry was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Harry did notice one younger gentleman edging his way forward he also seemed to not want to be touched, and nervous. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell." Said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-P-Potter." Stammered Quirrell "C-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What magic do you teach Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts." He said and seemed to shudder at the thought. "N-not that you n-need it, eh P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

He looked terrified at the very thought. Before Harry could reply the other patrons pushed the poor man out of the way and into the back of the room. Harry watched him for a minute but soon lost sight of him as yet another person tried to introduce himself.

After a while Hagrid finally managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on. Lots to buy." And with that he grabbed Harry from the middle of the crowd toward the back door into a small walled courtyard. Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh didn't I. Told yeh you was famous..." Harry stopped listening and tried to process the new information. But the words "...he's usually tremblin'." Caught his attention.

"Is he always like that?"

"Oh yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studying out of books. But then he took the year off to get some first hand experience..."

Harry was beginning to wonder exactly what this world was like.

"Now where's me Umbrella?" Hagrid said rummaging in his coat. Harry turned around to look at the Leaky Cauldron. It was possibly more shabby on this side than it looked in front. He doubted anyone had repaired the brick walls the 'muggle' or 'magical' way since it was built. Some of the stones were falling out if not already piles of dust on the cracked dirt.

"...Three up...Two across..." Hagrid muttered. "Alright stand back Harry."

When Harry turned around to see what the giant was talking about he found that the wall was disappearing almost as if a brush had painted over them and created a whole new world behind it. And it really was a new world. There was a small dust cloud that blocked his view but as that cleared under the noon sun Harry saw a world that he had never seen before.

"Welcome, Harry to Diagon Ally" He grinned at Harry's amazement. There was an archway with a cobbled street stretching out into the distance and shops of all kinds lined up on either side. Each with there own amazingly exotic wares out for sale and every window filled with cauldrons, potions, mythical creatures, broomsticks that Harry was beginning to think really could fly and anything, everything else that his mind thought of when he though of magic. Even some things he didn't. Harry followed Hagrid down the cobbled road trying to see everything at once. And as they passed by the Apothecary. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to look at their selection of remedial herbs. And even more at the poisonous ones. Foxglove went for 7 silver for one root. But Hagrid noticed him to quickly for him to see much and dragged him off.

"We gotta get yer money first."

Harry's followed Hagrid obediently looking at all the shops and forcing himself to not stop in front of them. But his eyes flew straight to the tall white building that the cobbled road lead to when Hagrid said. "Gringotts."

Harry didn't know if he should be more surprised at the building which seemed to have never become dirty, it's white walls chiseled with designs and what he believed to be ruins, or at the guards themselves.

There stood, in uniforms of scarlet and gold, two goblins. Pointy ears, green skinned and bulky. Everything a guard should be.

The second set of doors, silver instead of bronze, caught his attention with its warning. About a hundred goblins were sitting counting coins, jewels, and helping wizards and witches all around the room. Harry also saw white doors leading to more rooms then he could count, the wizards and witches following goblins into and out of them.

Hagrid walked up to one of the goblins that wasn't busy. "Morning. We've come to take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's Safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere." Hagrid said and began to empty his pockets. Harry watched the goblin get more and more annoyed as he waited.

"Got it." Hagrid said holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"Ah! I've also got a letter here. It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Harry could tell that Hagrid was really proud of being given this responsibility.

The goblin on the other hand obviously didn't trust him to much and scrutinized the letter trying to find a flaw in it.

"Very well. I'll have someone bring you down to both vaults." He said handing back the letter to Hagrid who carefully tucked it away. "Griphook."

A goblin that had been walking passed paused them came over to them. He lead them through one of the many doors that lead from the room. Harry was surprised to find that on the other side it looked more like a mine then the beautifully constructed bank. They got into what Harry could only think of as a mining cart. And once Hagrid had gotten situated. They set off.

"Can this cart go any slower?" Hagrid asked, a hand over his mouth in an attempt not to throw-up.

"One speed only." Griphook said looking at him indifferently. They wove through a maze of passageways. And Harry couldn't help but smile as they speed down the tracks to his vault. At last the cart stopped in front of a small door in the passage wall. Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from shaking.

Griphook arrogantly unlocked the vault and green smoke billowed out. Harry unconsciously held his breath until it had cleared. But he was shocked when the contents were revealed. Gold, silver, copper, diamonds, books, rubies, emeralds and all types of rear stones and, what he could tell by looking were rare items.

"All yours." Hagrid said from behind him. Harry looked at him. He still looked a little green but seemed to be okay otherwise.

He was pretty sure that Uncle Vernon didn't know about this and wondered if he should mention it in his report. This would allow him to get through school it looked like but he wasn't sure how much each was worth in this magical world and wasn't to sure if this would last him until graduation. He just hoped this would last his seven years as he was pretty sure that Uncle Vernon wouldn't help him if he ran out of money.

Harry found a small bag in the corner of the room and started filling it. There was a spell present on the bag he guessed because there was no way that all the silver, gold and bronze would have fit in it otherwise.

When he was done he headed back to the cart. Taking one last look at the vault. On a whim Harry took one of the books also and carefully tucked it away. He didn't want to damage anything valuable enough to have been put into the vault.

Hagrid took a deep breath and bravely went back on the cart. Harry wondered if he would last another ride let alone two. Griphook looked to make sure they were all in, then with a nod set off for the "You-Know-What" in vault seven hundred and thirteen.

They went even deeper into the tunnels under Diagon Ally. When they arrived at the vault Harry could feel the magic in the air. He could tell just by looking that this was under max security. There was no keyhole.

"Stand back." Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door with one of his long fingers and the door simply melted away. Harry shivered slightly.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they would be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry couldn't help himself from asking.

"Once every ten years." Griphook said an evil grin spreading over his lips.

Harry curiously looked into the vault to see what could warrant such high security, but at first he thought the room was empty. Then he noticed a small package wrapped in a brown paper sac, just before Hagrid scooped it up and put it into one of the many pocket on the inside of his coat.

--

Harry blinked as the daylight blinded him when he and Hagrid walked out of Gringotts.

"May as well get your school uniform." Hagrid said nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would you mind if I slipped off for a little pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

Hagrid was still green so Harry walked into the robe shop alone.

There was a witch just inside the entrance dressed all in mauve that Harry assumed was most likely Madam Malkins.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She said before Harry could say anything.. "got the lot here. Another young man being fitted up just now in fact."

She waved her hand in the general direction of a door in the back of the room for him to go through her eyes never leaving the robes she was finishing up in front of her. When Harry opened the door she looked over briefly and paused. The boy walked with a manor that she had only seen in the aristocrats of wizarding Britain and only after they had been introduced into the world as full adults. But that wasn't the thing that shocked her. The boy's hair was white. Pure silver that fell down past his shoulders.

Harry entered the fitting room careful of looking around the room without seeming to. There was a small boy standing on a footstool while another witch pinned up his long black robes. The boy had silver blond hair carefully slicked back and a pointed face that Harry guessed would turn into a proud aristocratic face when he grew older.

"Hello." He said. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Harry said and stepped onto his own stool. Madam Malkins walked into the room and with a flick of her wand a tape measure came into being and hovered around him measuring him with a precision that few could have matched.

The blond turned his head slightly to get a better view of the white haired boy next to him. He was about to say something, not even he was sure what, he just wanted unexpectedly to know the boy more, but before he could Harry turned to Madam Malkins, "Is it possible to also get gloves for the uniform?"

The blond was confused but his eyes followed where the white haired boy was looking and saw that his hands were already covered in elegant white gloves.

Harry tightened his fist momentarily grateful that Hagrid had gone to get a drink so that he would ask any questions about the request.

"I'll need enough for everyday use for the whole year and some of the summer if you could."

Madam Malkins wondered which Family's scion he was. Only the oldest of Families still followed that tradition. And sometimes not even then. It had fallen out of practice for the aristocracy over two millenniums ago. Not even the noble house of Black kept the tradition. And certainly not the Malfoy's. The heir didn't even seem to understand the implications of the question.

She bowed slightly, much to the confusion of the three other occupants in the room. "As you wish. I'll also give you a variety of colors and cloths for when you are not required to wear the uniforms."

Harry nodded carefully, suddenly cautious of the tension his simple question had caused. Unsure of what the implications might be.

Draco was more confused then he wanted to admit. He had never heard of a witch reacting to someone's request with a bow. Especially not one of the aristocracy herself. Madam Malkin was the current head of the Noble House of Malkins, one of the few neutral families in the wizarding world. For her to bow to anyone, let alone a boy he had to be of pretty high standing in society. Something akin to a ruler.

He would ask his father what he though when they meet up again after he was done getting his robes fitted and his father was done buying his books. One thing was for sure, he would try to get as close to the boy as he could once school started. And he would observe him until he was satisfied he knew exactly who the boy was.

Harry meet up with Hagrid outside the shop his new robes and gloves placed in a small bag (magically extended inside of course) that easily fit into his pocket. Hagrid had bought Harry a raspberry as an apology for running off, and they ate them and wondered from store to store getting all of Harry's supplies.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked looking up at the giant later that day. "What is Hogwarts like?"

Hagrid grinned. "It's the best place in the world. Everyday there's always new things going on. The lake has a giant squid inside and the forest is full of centaurs, werewolves, unicorns, and other creatures. The castle's full of ongoing's and ghosts wonder the halls. And it has the best headmaster to ever live right now."

Harry could tell that Hagrid loved this castle that he had heard of but as of yet not seen. This place of myth that only those born with the gift of magic ever even knew about.

"Oh!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I still need to get you something for your birthday. How 'bout a pet? 'Ve always wanted a dragon meself but it's not allowed, as they are really hard to keep hidden."

Harry was shocked. No one ever did anything for his birthday. It had always just been another day of the year before this year. He wasn't sure what he should feel towards the gift. Hagrid grabbed Harry's gloved hand and dragged him down the alley until they reached a shop that smelled of feathers and nests and bird.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was dark when they went in, and the owls ranged from the small ones barely big enough to fit in his hand to some that were almost as tall as him. (not that he was tall mind you.)

"How 'bout this one Arry?" Hagrid said pointing to a beautiful snow white owl. "He matches your 'air." Hagrid said laughing softly. Which scared all the birds in the room causing them to squawk and ruffle their feathers.

They arrived at a shabby looking shop that looked like it hadn't been fixed up in years. The sign over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.

They stepped into the dusty shop, the walls stocked with tall narrow boxes that Harry could only assume were thousands if not millions of wands. The air was heavy filled with an energy that Harry couldn't describe but was probably the magic radiating from the wands that were the only decoration in the shop.

"Good Afternoon." a soft voice said from behind Harry causing him to jump. Harry quickly backed away from the old man. "Ah...Thought you were another of those Malfoy's for a second. I had to remind Narcissa that her son had to be present to get his wand." Mr Ollivander looked at Harry intently for a moment then looked at his forehead. An understanding look passed over his face. "My poor boy." he breathed so only Harry could hear him. Shaking his head he turned around and began to pull out wands at random.

"I understand that you will want to keep your gloves on." The little man said without looking at Harry. Then he turned around holding out one of the wands that he had pulled down. "Try this one."

But nothing happened when Harry touched it. Or waved it when he was told to. But Ollivander just got more and more exited as he handed Harry one wand after another.

"Try this one. Ashwood, phoenix feather, twelve inches." Ollivanders eyes seemed to watch closely as Harry took the 50thwand, he thought, from him. Harry could feel warmth through his gloves and a small smile appeared even before he waved the wand, although he still felt foolish.

At first Harry was sure nothing happened, he was about to hand back the wand when he noticed vines creeping around his gloved fingers. Morning-glories bloomed glowing faintly, then disappeared into purple and green sparks that floated down and vanished just before they touched the floor.

"Curious. Very curious indeed." Ollivander muttered to himself placing the wand into an oak box with runes engraven on the outside and a picture of a tree holding up the world.

"Excuse me what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. Every one. And it just to happens that the phoenix feather that's used in this wand had a brother. The brother wand...why it was the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry's eyes moved to the box but although he wanted to know more about the wand his throat wouldn't let any sound come out He left the shop more confused then when he had entered.

"Yggdrasil. Have you found an heir?" He sighed. "May the gods watch over you."

Harry lay in his bed in his cupboard looking at his new white owl and wondered if he would be able to adapt to his rapidly changing world. He curled into a small ball with a last look at Hedwig (the name he had picked for her) and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Since so many people added me to their story alerts on my birthday... which was awesome. I'm going to post a new chapter of this story.

Thanks so much for your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I was to tired to steal the manuscripts from J.K. when she wrote them. .

Don't forget to review.

Kings Cross was packed on the morning of September 1st. Harry stepped out of the car and took his trunk out without saying a word. And as soon as he had it set down on the sidewalk the Dursleys left him there. Harry watched his "uncle" leave, remembering the conversation that they had had before they left.

"_Make sure no one ever finds out your secret. Also if anyone asks you about your life here you are not under any circumstance allowed to mention your childhood. If you have to lie. They must not know that you didn't live with us."_

_Harry bowed "I swear." _

_Vernon had looked at him carefully and nodded his approval. "Hurry up you can't be late getting to the train."..._

To keep silent was the first lesson taught to any assassin. Deception was the second. Harry looked around the crowded train station. No one would ever find out about him, he vowed silently. No one would ever touch him. Harry tapped his pocket lightly feeling reassured when he felt the small vile in it. An antidote just in case. Harry looked at his gloved fingers, a reminder of his separation from the rest of the world. Then set off to find platform 9 and 3/4's

Harry watched the crowds between 9 and 10. He had realized earlier that month that finding the platform might be harder then it sounded, but with no way to contact Hagrid he was at a loss.

A group of people passed in front of Harry. All of them had flaming red hair. But that's not what caught his eye. One of them, an older boy with glasses had an owl on top of his trunk. He followed them careful not to be seen but still able to hear them.

"...Percy, you go first."

The boy with glasses marched towards the two platforms, Harry watched carefully, but just when the boy reached the barrier a large group of tourist walked between them, blocking Harry's view and when he saw the group again the boy was gone.

"Fred you next,"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?" said the boy. "Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," Harry watched as the boy walked towards the barrier and suddenly he was gone. His twin followed just a moment later, but again Harry couldn't figure out what they had done. They just suddenly were not there.

Giving it up as hopeless Harry walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me." Harry said trying not to startle her.

"Hello Dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She said pointing at her youngest son. Who had freckles and was much taller then Harry and as tall as the twins that had just disappeared. Harry nodded to him.

"Yes. Er... May I ask... How do you get onto the platform?" Harry asked, his hand reaching up to pull a stray strand out of his face and behind his ear.

Instantly the eyes of those in the family that were still there went to his hand. Or more specifically his gloves.

"Um...All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier. Don't stop and don't be afraid you'll crash into it. That's very important. Go before Ron." She said flustered. She may not follow with the old traditions but she made sure that her family knew them. She wanted them to know as much about this world as possible in order to live proper lives. This boy would be someone to watch in the future.

"Er... Okay." said Harry. Pushing his cart Harry followed her instructions. Taking a deep breath he started walking towards the barrier. His nervousness made him move faster as he neared it. Closing his eyes at the last second Harry fully expected to smash into the barrier. But the expected impact never came. And after a moment Harry opened his eyes, his trunk coming to a stop as he looked at the beautiful scarlet train.

The platform was packed and clouds of smoke rose above the engine. The platform was crowded, as families gave last minute goodbyes.

Harry pulled his trunk along and found an empty compartment at the end of the train. He placed Hedwig in then tried to pull his trunk up the steps with little success. He dropped it twice.

"Need a hand?" A voice behind him asked. Harry turned around to see the twins standing behind him.

He nodded and the three of them somehow managed to get the trunk into the empty compartment. "Thank you very much." Harry said.

"Not a problem. See you later." And the twins left.

He opened his trunk and pulled out his book that he had taken from his vault. He had been unable to read it while at the Dursley's house and he wanted to be able to read as much as he could before he reached the school.

The whistle blew and the scarlet train slowly started to move out of the station. Harry looked out of his window at all the families waving goodbye. He sighed then went back to his book.

After a few minutes the door to the compartment slid open. Revealing the youngest redhead. "Anyone sitting here?" He asked pointing to the seat across from Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head then went back to his book.

Ron watched the white haired boy trying to appear like he wasn't but he was interested in who the boy was. Even he knew what gloves meant in the wizarding world.

There was a bang as the compartment door was thrown open and the twins were back.

"Hey Ron. Listen we're going down to the middle of the train...Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." Ron muttered.

The twins looked at the boy they had helped earlier. "Did we introduce ourselves? We're Fred and George Weasley. And that's our brother Ron. Well we'll see you." And they left just as suddenly as they had appeared.

Harry went back to his book and they stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked after wracking his brain for some way to start a conversation with the boy.

Harry held up the book. The Path of the Druid Ron wrinkled his nose at Harry, causing him to smile in amusement. "Not your type of book I take it." Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Not really. I'm more into quidditch books."

"What's quidditch?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes bulged.

"You don't know what quidditch is? What have you been living under a rock your whole life?" And then Ron went off. Telling Harry the basics, rules, and his favorite moves. His favorite team was the Chudley Cannons. They were still talking a few hours later when the door opened and a bushy haired girl walked in.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville lost his."

Harry shook his head.

"No. When did he lose it?"

"Just after the train started moving." She sighed. "Well if you see it tell me." And she walked back out again.

"I can't believe someone brought a toad to Hogwarts. Those went out of fashion years ago."

They continued their conversation as if nothing had interrupted them. Well Ron talked and Harry listened. The topics varied from quidditch to pets, to which house they would go to when they got to Hogwarts, and famous witches and wizards that had gone to each house.

"Voldemort was in Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts." Harry said, remembering something Hagrid had told him the first night they meet.

The train was filled with students. Some stayed in their compartments mainly the first and second years. But most of the students were running all over the train looking for friends and catching up on news from the holiday or in some cases catching up on pranks (the Weasley twins were a good example of this, along with their friend Lee Jordan). But not all the occupants were able to find the people they were looking for.

Draco had been searching for the white haired boy from Madam Malkins shop since he arrived on the train. But he kept running into distractions. Crabbe and Goyle had found him first. And although Draco didn't mind they did make looking much more difficult. Pansy had also forced him to listen to everything that had happened this summer. And hadn't let him go for what felt like hours. A few of the older students were also not helping as they kept trying to convince the first years that they would have to do outrageous things to be sorted. (Draco had overheard one telling a first year girl that she would have to fight a troll.)

He had started at the front of the train in his search and he was just reaching the middle of the train when the trolley-lady came out with snacks for them. Draco sighed. He was never going to find the boy. Crabbe and Goyle out voted him and they bought tons of candies from chocolate frogs to licorice wands. After fifteen minutes of watching them eat Draco decided to go exploring alone. Maybe this would give him an opportunity to find the boy without any more distractions.

Draco search continued. He was beginning to think the boy wasn't going to Hogwarts. There were only four compartments left to search.

"What house are your brothers in?" a voice from his right said. Draco crept closer to the door.

"Griffindor." a gloomy voice said. "Mom and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they would say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Voldemort was in Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts." the first voice said.

A gasp could be heard from the compartment. Draco's eyes widened. No one spoke that name. Except maybe Dumbledore.

"What?"

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!"_

Draco peeked in from a slip in the door where it had not been closed correctly. And there sitting talking to a freckled redhead was the boy he had been searching for. Someone that didn't fear the Dark Lord, or so his words portrayed, and someone that knew the old traditions, according to his father.

Ron gasped. And Harry looked at him strangely.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!"_ He exclaimed. Harry was even more confused. Although he did remember that Hagrid had also been extremely reluctant to say Voldemort's name also.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but remember that fear of a name increased fear of the thing itself. Whoever had started this _You-Know-Who _business was really smart. Probably Voldemort himself.

"I-I guess not. People are still afraid of him though. Even though he's gone." The two trailed off in silence, unaware of the boy who was leaning against the wall listening in on their conversation.

"We should get dressed. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Harry said looking out the window where the mountainous scenery was darkening. And shadows filled the landscape.

Ron put a licorice wand that Harry had bought them earlier into his mouth and reached for his trunk. It was a little warn but that was to be expected. His family couldn't afford to get new things. He reached in and pulled out his cloths. Reaching into his shirt pocket he pulled out a sleeping rat and set him down on the chair.

Harry had already taken off his shirt and was opening his own trunk in search of the robes and gloves that Madam Malkins had made him.

Both boys were unaware of the blond who was peeking thought the door unsure of why he was doing it. But he wanted to know what the white haired boy looked like.

Harry was careful to stay as far away from Ron as he could while his skin was exposed. He didn't want Ron to accidentally touch him and get poisoned. He pulled on his uniform button-up shirt and while Ron's back was turned took the vial out of his pocket and placing it into his shirt pocket.

Draco noticed the boy take a small potion bottle, and his obvious paranoia at the Weasley finding out about it. It made him wonder what it was. But his curiosity didn't last for long when he realized that he himself had to get ready for when they arrived at Hogwarts and he still hadn't gotten up the courage to talk to the boy.

_Oh well, _he thought, _I'll talk to him at school._

He raced down the hall back to his own compartment.

The train raced around a tall mountain and as it left it's shadow Hogwarts came into view. A majestic castle with lights in every window. It reflected on the lake that surrounded a quarter of it.

The train pulled into the station just outside of a town that seemed dark in comparison. The students all got off the train leaving their luggage on it to be brought to the school later.

Harry shivered in the cold night air. A lamp came and a familiar voice called out. "Firs' Years, Firs' Years, over here!"

Harry smiled when he saw the giant. And as he walked closer Hagrid waved at him.

"Alright follow me. Anymore firs' years? Okay, watch yer step."

The first years stumbled along after him, over the uneven ground. The pathway sloped down between forest trees. Harry tried to look through them but they only seemed to get thicker the further in you got, making it impossible to see past ten meters in the dark. The moon was rising in the sky shedding some light on the ground but that didn't stop the students from tripping down the steep path.

They turned a corner and in front of them rose the magnificent castle. Many turrets and towers grew out of palace, and Harry wondered if he would ever know all the rooms that filled it.

The path had taken them to the edge of the lake, where small boats were waiting to take them across. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Harry and Ron got into one boat followed by the girl from earlier and a boy who Harry could only assume was Neville. He had spotted the blood from earlier who had gotten into a boat with two larger boys and a girl none of which he recognized.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, taking a whole boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

The boats slid along the glass-like lake without any help from it's passengers. Harry looked over the edge at his reflection, some of his hair was falling out of his elastic and across his face. He readjusted his glasses, and moved back into his seat.

Anyone who would have looked away from the school at that moment would have thought that Harry had begun to glow, with the way the moonlight was reflecting off of his white hair and his vibrant green eyes. But no one looked, and the moment was lost forever, engrossed as they were with the mysterious castle.

They glided into a cave covered in vines, down a long channel and into a cove. The boats made port at a small harbor under the castle.

Neville tripped slightly on the rocks and pebbles, Harry caught him and with a smile in thanks they followed after the group.

"Oy, you there. Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked, who had been checking the boats after everyone left.

"Trevor!" Neville cried reaching out his hands.

They followed Hagrid up a stone passageway that lead them up and out of the cave and into the shadows of the great castle. They then climbed up stone steps till they stood before the Grand Doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Then he turned and knocked three times on the oak doors.

The door opened at once, revealing a tall witch with black hair pulled back into a tight bun and emerald robes.

"The firs' years professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here." She said pulling the door wide open. Harry got his first really look inside the castle. The entrance hall was cavernous, with torches lighting it up from brackets every four meters along the wall. He looked up at the ceiling but it was to high to be seen in the darkness that the torches couldn't reach. And if front of them was a magnificent staircase that lead deeper into the castle and to the higher floors. They walked passed large oak doors through which Harry could hear the drone of voices, into a small room just to the right of it.

They crowded into the room, to nervous say anything to each other.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them and gave a brief welcoming speech explaining the Houses and the point system that.

"...I shall return when we are ready for you." she said and then left the room closing the door behind her.

Nervous whispers filled the room as they tried to figure out what the Sorting would be like. But they were all quickly distracted when a group of twenty ghost floated into the room then back out of it, with a brief hello to the new first years.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice when she came back into the room. "Now form a line and follow me." She told them. Harry got into line behind a sandy haired boy, and Ron was behind him.

When they were ready Professor McGonagall lead them back out of the room into the Entrance Hall and through the oak doors that they had passed earlier into the Great Hall.

The room was filled with hundreds of candles, that floated in midair. There were five tables in the room. The four house tables, and one at the head of the room where the teachers where sitting. They made their way to the top of the hall and stood before the Teachers Table in front of the rest of the school.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them then set a tattered and ragged old hat down on it. Harry looked at it curiously, noticing the attention that the older students were giving it.

The hall went completely quiet, then the hat began to sing.

He listened to the song but couldn't think that he had any of the qualities that it listed. After the hat's rhyme was complete everyone clapped and Harry was relived to hear that he would only have to put the hat on.

But when Professor McGonagall called up the first child to be sorted, Harry's nervousness grew. Everyone would watch the sorting. Just thinking about that kind of attention made Harry itchy.

The students were called up in alphabetical order, and as his name came closer and closer Harry wanted to disappear. Not even living with the Dursleys and their constant attention had made him feel this way.

Harry saw the boy he had meet in Madam Malkins shop go up. Draco Malfoy was his name, and he was sorted into Slytherin. He seemed happy about the choice and was welcomed into the House of the Snake with secret smiles and general approval.

"Perks, Sally-Anne" took off the hat and sat down. Then the moment Harry had began to dread happened.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Hall grew deathly quiet for a moment then whispers broke out from every corner of the hall.

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

Harry fell back on his training and pulled up a calm mask and walked to the front of the school, and carefully picked up the wizards hat and placed it on his head.

Draco was watching the boy with white hair from his position at Slytherin table.

When he heard the name "Potter, Harry" called out he was mildly interested but he didn't really care about Potter. He was more interested in knowing who the boy with gloves was.

It was the shock of his life when the white haired boy stepped out of line and walked to the hat. The boy who had caught his interest was the savior of the wizarding world, and a man who according to his father knew the ancient traditions.

The Weasley's jaw had dropped, he noted vaguely, meaning that he hadn't told anyone his name on the train. Leaving this revelation to surprise everyone.

Professor McGonagall had been silently exited to see the young boy whom she had watched Dumbledore give to his only remaining family, enter the school. When Hagrid had handed her the first years she had looked for the midnight black haired boy that could possibly be him in the crowd.

When she called out the name "Potter, Harry." she had been shocked, and from the look on Albus's face when she looked at him questioningly she wasn't the only one, to see a small white haired boy walk out of the line. Black uniform, black gloves, and poison green eyes, which had looked at her briefly and then at the hat. She could here the whispers of "Pottter, did she say Potter?" filling the hall but not only that.

One girl a new Gryffindor, named Hermione Granger could be heard whispering. "But the books I read said he had black hair."

"He's wearing gloves." was also something she could hear, mostly from Pureblood or established families. She glared at the Hall then looked back at the boy who with just his presence had caused all the commotion.

"Hm... Difficult, very difficult. Not a very normal childhood was it. Good mind, loyal, brave...I've never had such a difficult time placing someone. Slytherin might do. They would certainly teach you things."

Harry thought back to the train ride, and his first friend, a little red headed boy who just couldn't stop talking. _If I could I would like to be in the same house as he is. _He thought.

"A Weasley eh... I know just the place to put you then. But you are sure you don't want to go to Slytherin? Harry nodded minutely. "Well then...GRYFFINDOR!"

The last was shouted for the entire hall to hear.

Harry carefully set the hat down and walked to the Gryffindor table. Clapping could be heard throughout the hall. Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron and smiled. Then sat down to watch the rest of the sorting.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone who left me a review. Things have been really busy sorry for not updating any of my stories until now.

Please enjoy this chapter as well.

_Basilisk- Raised to be assassins, fed poison and trained in the deadly arts. Their body is poisonous as a result and their bodies functions as weapons. The toxicity turns their hair silver._

* * *

"_You've failed me, Quirrell. Make sure you do not fail me again. Or the punishment will be sever."_

Whispers followed Harry as he and Ron left Griffindor tower.

"There he is."

"The one with white hair standing next to the red head."

"Did you see his scar?"

"Have you seen his gloves?"

Harry wished they wouldn't stare at him so much. When he asked Ron about it he just laughed and said it was because he was famous although he always glanced at Harry's gloves when he said this.

He decided to ignore them and just try to find his classrooms. Which proved to be extremely difficult, since the castle was constantly moving around. The staircases moved almost as much as the portraits did, and Peeves the Poltergeist kept pranking the first years whenever he saw them.

The classes were just as interesting if not more so then the castle. Harry was amazed by what the teachers were capable of, especially Professor McGonagall who transformed her desk into a pig and back again during their first lesson. The whole class was really impressed and excited to get started but soon realized that they would be starting off smaller...a lot smaller. After taking lots of complicated notes and they attempted to turn a match into a needle.

Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout, a small witch, who had dirt constantly under her finger nails. Harry found that he knew most of the plants she was talking about from "other" sources.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was one Uncle Vernon had told Harry to pay particular attention too. Unfortunately Professor Quirrell's lessons were a bit of a joke. He seemed unable to finish any explanations without shivering and changing the subject. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable at the way that he kept glancing over at him during the lesson but shook the feeling off, the same as he had all the other staring eyes all week.

Friday couldn't have come sooner, and the letter that Harry got that morning from Hagrid, inviting him over later that night, only multiplied that feeling.

Harry entered Potions class with a strange feeling. This whole world made him curious and confused, this room if anything was beginning to make him feel nostalgic. The walls were covered in shelves filled with the strangest things Harry had ever seen, but some he recognized.

When Professor Snape swept into the room the students went silent. This man commanded attention and obedience. Harry nodded at him then pulled out his notebook ready to take notes.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Snape entered his classroom, his robes sweeping behind him. The room quieted almost instantly. He had done this so often he didn't even take any note of the silence.

He lived in silence, one of the few elements in his life that he could control completely. His eyes flitted around at his first year students, and caught on the Potter boy. He wasn't really sure what to feel about this boy. He was James and Lily's son, but other then his eyes, which were just like Lily's and James' facial structure, he couldn't find anything in the boy that resembled them.

He vaguely noticed that Potter had already taken his notebook out. But the thing that threw him for a loop was Potter nodding at him when he reached the front of the classroom.

The boy was just to much of a mystery. Nothing about him was normal. Not from his white hair, to his constant use of gloves if the few times that he had seen him were any indication. This anomaly in his silent world made him curious. Something he wanted to find out more about, but now was not the time. Class was starting.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Potions went by smoothly. Harry answered a question about asphodel and wormwood, which he remembered from 'Before,' a serum that made the drinker go into a coma, which seemed to be called the Drought of Living Death in this world. And while Snape kept giving him strange glances he was becoming use to it.

But Harry never realized how much chaos his existence caused this world. Snape wasn't the only one who was watching Harry, and while he couldn't pinpoint it he knew he was being watch carefully by many of his classmates.

After potions Ron asked if he could join Harry to go visit Hagrid. The two of them headed out at five to three and made their way to a small house on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"Back Fang! Back!" Could be heard from inside Hagrid's hut when they knocked. Both boys shared a look. Hagrid inched open the door obviously struggling to hold Fang away from it. The boys tentatively entered the house. There was only one bedroom in the small hut, with pheasants hanging from the walls and a large bed covered in a patchwork quilt.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said letting go of Fang and turning to take the teapot that was hanging over the fire in the huge fireplace. Fang bound straight at Ron and started licking his face. Clearly Fang, just like Hagrid, was not as fierce as he looked.

"I'm Ron"

"Another Weasley, eh? I swear I spend half me time chasin' your twin brothers away from the Forbidden Forest."

Hagrid served the two boys some tea and what Harry could only think of as rock cakes. They told Hagrid about their first week at school. Ron seemed to enjoy having an audience telling every little detail he could think of.

Hagrid asked about his family and Ron started talking about what his older brothers were doing. Harry let his eyes wondered when he spotted a cut out piece of paper.

"Hey Hagrid, what is this?" Harry asked holding up a newspaper article. "Do you think this happened while we were in Gringotts?"

Harry held the article out for Ron and Hagrid to see. GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST.

"No" Hagrid said, taking the article from Harry's hands then quickly changed the conversation.

_There had to be a way to get his masters trust again. The failure at Gringotts had caused him to keep a closer watch on him, and while he didn't posses him he had threatened to. He kept staring at the news article that had appeared earlier in the Daily Prophet. _

_There had to be a way, there just had to be. Looking around his office he saw something that gave him an idea. He stood and walked over to his bookshelf, picking up a book that had fallen out. _

_Potions: Poisons or Cures. By C. K. Silver. _

_A smile crept across his face. _

The weeks passed quickly and while Harry was still getting stared at, the novelty had worn off and almost everyone had settled into a schedule. Harry usually ate by himself although Ron would occasionally join him with some of their roommates. Ron had become really good friends with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, and they would often get into arguments over which was better Quidditch or Football.

Draco noticed Potter's stand-offish behavior, from the Slytherin table, and the boy continued to intrigue him. It may have been because of his constant surveillance that he started to notice when Harry wasn't feeling well.

Draco wasn't sure but something was off about Potter. It started about three weeks after the Sorting, Potter began leaving each meal early. As soon as he finished eating he would disappear for at least a half-an-hour. No matter how much Draco tried to follow him, even if he was right behind him when he left the Great Hall, as soon as he passed those doors it was as if the mysterious boy had never existed.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Draco found out where he disappeared to.

He had been held up that morning trying to resolve a fight between Crabbe and Pansy. The two of them had been dead set on proving that theirs was the superior gender. They had managed to pull most of the first years and not a few of the upperclassmen into the fight, He had finally managed to get them to agree that there was no superior gender... Or at least to agree to disagree.

When he was finally on his way to the Great Hall, he got turned around when one of the corridors decided that it wanted to go somewhere else. Draco was making his way through the back halls of what he hoped was the right direction, when he spotted a figure slumped against the wall trying climb back to their feet. He carefully approached the figure. The boy stepped out of the shadows, the torchlight reflecting off of startling white hair.

A groan escaped from Potters lips, unaware of his audience, then he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Draco panicked. His mind went blank and his body moved before he could truly process what had just happened. He placed his ear over Harry's chest to make sure his heart was still beating, causing him to sigh in relief when he found that it was. He then lifted the savior and carried him into an empty classroom.

This wasn't how he had expected to find Harry. The boy was pale and his breathing was ragged. Draco needed to get him to the hospital wing but he wasn't sure how he was going to manage that. The small walk from the hallway to the classroom seemed to have taken all of Potters energy and his condition seemed worse then it had been.

Draco decided he would have to find Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, and bring her back here with him. He pulled off his robes and laid them over Harry and in an unconscious gesture checked Harry's forehead to see if he had a fever.

It happened very fast almost to fast for him to process, one second he was standing up the next he felt awful and he could see the ground rushing up to meet him, before he fell into unconsciousness.

~_~_~_~

A thump woke Harry from his sickly sleep. Looking around the dim room he saw the boy that he had meet at Madam Malkin's lying passed out on the floor next to him.

"You idiot." Harry breathed as he realized that Draco had touched him. He moved slightly to reach for a small vile in his pocket, the movement knocking off the robe that Draco had placed on him earlier. He smiled slightly at the realization of what the blond was trying to do.

The poison was slowly processing itself out of his body, making him more able to move. Uncorking the vile he lifted Draco's head up and poured the liquid into Draco's mouth, gently messaging his throat to make sure that he swallowed it.

By the time he was sure that Draco was recovering, he had fully processed the poisons that had been coursing through his own body and was able pick up the blond. Carrying him in his arms he carefully made his way to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to meet him when she saw him. Casting a spell she gently lifted Draco out of Harry's arms and placed him in one of the many beds.

"What happened?" She asked casting a diagnosis spell at Draco. "Hm...Nothing seems to be wrong with him, although his blood pressure is low and it doesn't look like he's eaten anything this morning."

"I found him unconscious." Harry supplied.

"Poor boy must have passed out from fatigue on top of lack of food. I've seen it happen to quite a few students, especially first years or seventh years. Oh well. He'll be fine. He just needs to rest..." Madam Pomfrey seemed to notice Harry watching her, because she waved her hand at him. "Off you go. No point in staying around here you'll just make it harder for him to rest. Shoo."

Harry nodded to the matron then with one last glance at the Slytherin he left the room.

Draco woke up a little while later with a small headache. The dim light in the hospital wing made him squint. It took him a moment to remember why I he was there in the first place.

He had found Potter sick and then after making sure he was comfortable he...couldn't remember. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing after that. How had he gotten here then? But if he was here then Potter must be here!

Sitting up a little to quickly he pulled the curtains around his bed and looked around the hospital wing for another bed that was filled. But every bed was open and ready for any sick students that would come in. No other bed was taken.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to him. "How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" she asked checking his eyes for any dilation.

"Er... Okay I guess. What happened? Is Potter okay?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him funny for a second then went back to her examination.

"You passed out. Luckily Potter found you and brought you here. Potter himself is just fine last I saw him. Now stop talking and let me make sure there's no lasting harm."

Potter was fine? But he had been so sick when Draco had seen him. There was no way he could have recovered that quickly. What had happened then? And why had Draco passed out?

"Madam? Why did I pass out?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her quill and parchment. "From what I can tell, lack of sleep and lack of food. You really shouldn't skip meals Mr. Malfoy. Well you seem to have recovered just make sure to eat from now on, and I want you to rest today."

Draco nodded, then gathering his things that were sitting at the foot of his bed he left the hospital wing.


End file.
